Demise
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Part two of Misfortune. Kuro is fighting with her reality. Nightmares of her friends death haunt her, twist her. What's this? Her Grandma summoned her? What will she do when she gets trapped by her duty's as the heir of the crows? Even worst, a war arises? And... Who will she choose to love? OcXNagato OcXItachi OcXMadara AU
1. Chapter 1

So to you who don't know, this is the second part of Misfortune! I'm excited to be writing it~ I hope you all enjoy.

We do not own Naruto.

XxXxxxx

_Prologue_

She stared in to the clean water, her eyes dark. She has to ask herself, why? Why did it have to be them? She pushed her hair back to show her unusual purple eyes. Her wings were black blobs in the water's reflection. The cold of the water soothed her burning skin, even if it wasn't her own. The fresh water from the stream always made her skin better. It was the only place she liked, since their entrapment.

Purple eyes stared at her. They were her eyes, but also not hers. It was her sister's body, even though they have been sharing it for the last ten years. She sneered. Both of them in one little body, despicable. Yes, whenever she was out, her sister never knew. It was her little secret. She swirled around, the water beading on her skin, then forming a thin layer of armor. She was the one who was going to always be there for her sister… Even if there had to be a few secrets.

It may be her sister's body, but she too could utilize it. Even use her powers. Usually when a demon devours its own kind, both the personality and powers merge with the eater. Yet she still had her beloved water, thanks to her sister. Her fingers touched the marred skin of her shoulder, her lips turning upwards. Her sister deserved so much, she was her lord. But the scars, her lips twisted in disgust. The multiple scars on their body was degrading for them. It was mutilation. No one should have harmed their body like that… Ever. After all, they were of mighty blood!

Luna smacked her hands down into the water. Huge balls of water rose up.

Water was her domain, much unlike her sister. The water floated in the air, filtering the sunlight into little beams.

Two months, today, they were forced here… The balls split into smaller ones, catching the light even more beautifully.

It was all their grandmother's fault… That Pandora had to be separated from her family, her loves. Now they were stuck here! The balls formed needles, deathly to even look at.

She would protect her sister… No matter what it took. "The pins shot at the trees surrounding the area, cutting them all in half.

_Chapter One_

"Madara…" She rolled over on her bed, her eyes unfocused. "Being here… Is different." She mumbled, finding comfort in the male's presence. Of course he was in his cat form, he rarely ever turned human. The past month in this house was a bit difficult. She had yet to properly leave the room.

The first week was the worst. Since she was safe, she didn't need to worry about her powers or getting attacked, she started to think. That was her downfall. She ended up locking herself up in the room they gave her, much despite her better judgment.

"You're being ridiculous. You know they will not scorn you." The man-cat huffed, his eyes showing just how much he looked down on her. She growled, throwing her pillow at him. He dodged, before sneering at her. "Weakling." That did it. She sat up, her shoulders rigged.

"Today! Today I will leave the room." She stood up, her back firm. It wasn't till her hand was on the nob when she stopped. Not willingly, though.

Madara's arm was wrapped around her waist, with his free hand on top hers. She blushed at the contact. His chest was flush with her back, so she could clearly feel how fir-

'Perverted girl, hm.' Silently, she cursed the fact her twin was so adapt at reading her mind. Kuro couldn't read hers though, so it was rather vexing.

"What if I don't want you to go?" He was now leaning down, his breath warm on her neck. She hissed, her heart beginning to race unwillingly. He only turned human twice since the kissing incident last month, but only to do trivial tasks. The kiss, or his possessiveness, wasn't mentioned after that, so she thought he forgot about it. Apparently not.

"Then… Too bad for you." She let her wings out. They pushed Madara back from her, giving her a chance to slip through the door. She did just that.

It was about a week after she awakened that she learned she could contract her wings. It wasn't easy at all, let her tell you that. But, after much practice, along with her fire training, she managed to do it. It made sleeping on her back so much more enjoyable.

She stared down the hall. It was so long, it made her wonder exactly how big the house was. Back to her wings, they were already out, so it was best to leave them. It took way to much effort to contract them. First she had to meditate, then imagine them going into her skin, then bear with the pain as they merged… When they were contracted, they looked like black runes on her back. They still looked like feathers, but more ancient. It was rather nice, as much as she would hate to admit. After all, she was against tattoos. Tattoos were such a vile act.

"Meow." She looked down just as Madara's cat form rubbed against her leg. His red eyes were daunting, almost threatening.

"Don't give me that loo-" She bumped into something. A wall. A meaty wall?

Kisame.

"Shorty!" Before she knew it she was being crushed in a deathly bear hug. "I missed you kiddo~" She gasped, her air gone. "Opps… I forgot you're still young. Long time no see!" He let her loose. Being as skilled as she was, she fell flat on her butt. Again, not willingly. Madara tripped her as she was landing.

That bastard.

"Lo…Long time..?" She rubbed her ribs. His hugs were more murderous now than when she was human. Perhaps it was because she too was a demon, so he forgot to hold back. But it still hurt. Bad. Was it because she was still young in demon terms? What was demon terms?

She still had so many questions. Locking herself up for a month wasn't exactly her greatest idea. She nearly drove herself mad by thinking.

"Been a whole month, short stuff. That's a long time to wither away in a room!" He smacked her hard on her back, directly between her wings. The force damn near sent her flying.

"Ye…Yeah." She rolled her shoulder blades. Since she was in the room, she managed to neglect her physical training for a while… Perhaps she did get weaker.

That wasn't allowed. Her training would start again tomorrow.

"Stop zoning out on me!" Kisame's large hand was in her hair now, ruffling it around. He was way too energetic, she realized in dismay. She moved over slightly, only to get tripped by Madara again. Unwillingly, which seemed to be happening a lot, she fell into the wall.

"Are you drunk?" Kisame stared at her skeptically. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she righted herself. She was being so ungracefully… Since when did she get so comfortable with people? She used to be so guarded, so chaste. But now, the contact almost seemed natural.

Was… She changing?

Or, did she already change?

The thought brought goose-bumps to her arms. "Hey kiddo, guess what?" Kisame nudged her, bringing her back to reality.

"Hm?" She answered, staring down the hall. It seemed to go on forever and ever. Weren't they walking for a while now? She looked up to Kisame, only to see blank black eyes. Her heart sank. She turned to run, but he caught her easily.

"You're in a dream." His voice was raspy next to her ear. She struggled, but it was impossible to move with his arms wrapped around her. She clawed at his skin, the color of it was grey, dead. "Poor little birdy, trapped." He whispered into her ear, his voice lower and more sinister. A scream built in her throat, but she knew it was useless. Madara was now gone, leaving her alone with Kisame.

Wake up! Wake up!

Nothing happened.

From down the hall approached her worst nightmare.

Kei. Her beloved dead friend. The one she killed.

Black flame consumed the hall as she got closer and closer, eating everything.

'Wake up, Kuro…' Her Sister's voice was so distant; Kei was so close. The blond girl's skin was grey and charred, her eyes red as blood. No… Not this, she whimpered.

"Poor little birdy…" Kei raised her hand to her, as if she was offering it to her. It caught on fire. Black fire. No… She whimpered, not being able to stop it. … She stared in horror as the fire slowly ate the girls arm. There was nothing she could do to stop it, no matter how much she commanded her fire to stop.

"N…No!" She lashed out, but Kisame was a wall. "Don…Don't burn her…" She struggled harder as the flames started to eat up Kei's legs. She had to stop it! But she was helpless. Kei stared at her through the flames, her eyes filling with tears of blood.

"Poor little Kuro…" This voice was none of the people she knew, but deeper and harsher. It was old, much like Madara's voice. It echoed, making her yell out in pain.

Kuro burst awake, her skin covered in sweat.

'I'm sorry… I tried to wake you.' Her twin sounded worried, her voice shaken.

"I… I know…" She rubbed her arms blankly. Her skin felt like it was burning. Perhaps it was her fire trying to ravish her…

"You cannot keep living like this." She looked up. Madara loomed there, his crimson eyes glowing in the dark-ness. The words didn't seem to connect with her. All she understood was the concern in his voice.

It was a daze. She realized blankly. The pain in her shoulder made her flinch. It burned like the day Kei burned her.

"It…. Hurts." Her hand found its way to her marred shoulder. It was there as a reminder of what she did. It weighed heavily on her, always to remind her of what she did to Kei. She tilted her head. Everything was so fuzzy, so numb… Was this her world? Or the dream world? She couldn't tell.

They were both real to her.

"Sad child." Despite her friend's monotone, she could still understand something was wrong in her state of mind. "Sleep." His hand rested on her head. A warm feeling filled her body, making her smile in content. It was so warm, it made her feel filled. It was nothing like the burning fire. Consumed by the warmth, she let her body go.

"Sleep…" She fell limp onto the bed.

XxXXxX

NOTE: If there's any different names, for example, Pandora where Kuro should be, I'm sorry. I must have missed it when converting it from my wattpad format D:

I hope you enjoyed. We can tell you this for sure, this will be a taisty story. MWAHAHAHAHA


	2. Chapter 2

She stared at the door. If she went out, would she be dreaming or in reality? Was she dreaming now?

Madara was gone. He went out in his cat form to go alert the others for food. Apparently, she was starving herself. There was always food ready for her on the tableside when she woke, or after she napped. Whether it was Madara, Itachi, or Nagato, who put it out, she had yet to find out. Either way, she didn't eat. The food smelled charred, and looked burned. Or was it just her? Madara would grumble, telling her it was fine. But she could not get the burned smell out of her nose.

She had the issue for weeks. Ever since Kei…

A cold shiver ran down her spine.

_Creak_

She looked up. The door opened slightly, her breathing hitched. Was it Kei again? Or was it Madara coming back?

It was neither, she noted as Kisame burst into the room. A small smile lifted her lips at the sight of the male. He wore a huge grin as he pushed a basket of goodies onto her bed. His smile made her heart twitch. Why was he in her nightmares..? Kisame was the only one to visit her. He was much to kind, he even brought her random items too entertain her. Once, he even played a harmonica for her. Yet, he was often in her nightmares, charred like Kei.

Was it a premonition? She shivered. There was no way she ever wanted to hurt him, he was much too kind.

"Kiddo~" She looked up to see Kisame leaning over her bed. His large figure was above her's, his face inches from hers. Her eyes widened, when did he get so close? She tensed, waiting for him to act. If it was dream Kisame, he would hold her down, if it was real Kisame he would back off.

He backed off, a wide grin on his lips. Reality… She sighed in relief, her shoulders drooping. Right now was reality… So was it safe to leave the room? Good bumps rose on her arms at the thought.

"Kisame…" She whispered, almost hoping he didn't hear her. Sadly, he did, because he instantly perked up from his place on the edge of her bed. His eyes were alight, almost like hope.

For weeks he's been trying to convince her to leave, Apparently Itachi and Nagato refused to visit her until she got over her 'fit.' Kisame thought it was insensitive and cruel, so he was the one that keep her company.

That hope… Did she really want to crush it? She lowered her gaze to the teddy bear in the basket. All his kindness… Yes, she would try.

"Lets… Try…" Kisame jumped up, raising his hands in the air as he made a loud _wooop_ sound. There was no way she couldn't smile at it. Seeing his enthusiasm soothed her nerves slightly, making it better. Plus, Madara would always come if she needed it… The thought gave her confidence. Enough confidence to let Raul take her hand and lead her.

Yes, today she would get stronger… Perhaps her fear of leaving would be cured. Why was she scared? Right… Each time she tired, it turned out it was a nightmare. The thought made her grip onto Kisame's sleeve. Real… It felt real… She looked up to the male. His eyes were concerned, much like the real Kisame. But was it him?

There was no way she could tell for certain unless she met up with someone else. No one else ended up in her nightmares. "Lets… Keep going…" She mumbled, looking forward. The hallway was long, but she could see the end, which helped. The hallways in her dreams never ended. They would turn, but never end…

She froze at the sound of someone walking behind them. It was safe, she had to remind herself. "Kuro?" The voice made her heart speed, she could recognize that monotone anywhere. Quickly, she turned around. Nagato. In an instant she was on him, clinging to him like a Koala.

Reality.

She finally made it into reality. She nuzzled her face into his neck, savoring his smell and warmth. It something real, something she couldn't doubt. Nagato's warm hands rubbed her back, gripping her tighter to him.

Kisame coughed, making her eyes snap open. No, she didn't! Immediately she let go of Nagato. A light blush crossed her cheeks as she stared up at him, who now looked slightly disappointed. How embarrassing… She scowled, trying to hide her shy-ness.

First day out, and she was already making a fool of herself.

XxXxxxX

Zeelee-Vallen: This is the only story I have a few chapters written ahead for. Anywho, thank you for reading! I love you guys QoQ

We do not own Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Nagato's sent made her quiver with excitement, although she would never admit. His smell was so potent, it intoxicated her senses. Kisame had a nice smell, but Nagato was different. Both males were at her side, walking with her. She had no idea where they were going, but they seemed pretty intent on getting her there.

Blood. Fresh blood made her mouth water. Her eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly. Two things; why was she savoring the smell, and two, why was there the smell? Either way, in made her slow. Kisame and Nagato kept walking, talking to each other.

Should she follow the sent? What if someone was getting hurt?! What if it was Madara? Her feet already brought her to the door. The potent sent was coming out of the crevasses.

Quietly, she put her hand on the door knob and twisted. She was careful not to make a sound, because the enemy was unknown. She couldn't take action until she knew how to handle the opponent. Her years of training taught her well.

She peeked inside, only to gag. Inside, was a pile of body's, dismembered and thrown into a large pile. Blood pooled all around like an ocean, reflecting the dim light. On top of the pile was the white haired man she met before. The worst part? He was eating the bodies, even coating himself in their blood. The dim lighting allowed her to see the crazed look in his eyes, and his maniac smile. A cold shiver ran down her spine.

"Shhh." She jumped, but a hand covering her mouth stopped her from making a notice. She froze, her fear piking. Was she going to be a victim too? Suddenly, her fire flared around them.

'Careful now, don't hurt anybody.' Her sister's voice stopped her, making her flames die out just as fast as they flared. Her fire was dangerous, and she never wanted to hurt anyone again. In the second they flared, there was already holes in some of the drywall. It didn't eat all the way threw, but the scorch marks looked ugly.

"It's only me…" That voice next to her ear was Itachi's. His husky tone, with the flirty undertone could never be mistaken by any woman. Or male. Because he swung that way too. He placed his hand on top hers and closed the door slowly. He kept his hand over her mouth, his eyes telling her it was necessary. He held her close as they strode down the hall. The scent of the blood still made her mouth water, but now there was Itachi's scent too. It was a comforting scent, it made her frayed nerves sooth.

Soon as they turned a corner, she pulled away. Itachi watched her, his red eyes glowing with delight. Oh, she was far from delighted. Why was there a maniac in the house? All those people!

Dead.

"That man-" She was cut off my Nagato, he always looked grim with his emotionless mask.

"Cannot survive without blood. He is the last of a dying species, the bat." Itachi leaned against the wall, the hallway light illuminating his face. Nagato stood in the middle, watching them both.

Bats?

Dying species?

Right, they were all outcasts. She stayed silent, and looked in-between the two. "Those humans…" She puffed her chest out, and raised her chin. If she was talking to them, she had to be confident. Otherwise they would trample on her. She leaned that long ago. "Why does he need so many?" She asked, watching them. Itachi's face was its normal grin, while Nagato looked displeased.

"You have a lot to learn of our world, kit." The strong smell of blood made her nose crinkle. She looked over, there stood the white haired man. Said hair was now slicked back with blood, and his whole body covered in it. She swooned, her mouth beginning to water at the scent. She doubled back, her eyes widening in fear. What was happening? The world tinted in a slight haze, and she intently wanted to lick the blood dripping off him. The crimson dribbled down his skin, over the hard planes of his muscles. She shook her head, her mind spinning.

Not even working in the care center did she ever see so much blood.

"Hisssss" She looked down, to see Madara. His hair was raised, his eyes glowing with anger.

Not with any of them, but with her.

XxxxXx

Zeelee-Vallen: Thank you to the guest reviewer! You were my first one for Demise, it made me very very happy. To be hornist, I was loosing hope in this story….

Do not own Naruto


End file.
